Language Simplicity
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: In "One Shot", Nu tries to teach Lambda not to use so many big words as she speaks. It could be harder than Nu thinks it would be, though...


Hey guys, Resoleon here and I'm doing...uh...um...great. I can't even backspace because this is live.

Anyway, welcome to another Blazeblue Fanfiction. Before this post, I actually made a Fanfiction about Lucky Star. If you're interested, check it out.

This Fanfiction was partly ripped from my other Fanfiction that shall remain nameless because of the faliure I wrought upon it and I removed it.

So let's get to the plot. Nu knows that Lambda uses so many big words so she tries to teach Lambda how to lower it a bit.

* * *

**Nu X Lambda Short Story: Language Simplicty**

Nu and Lambda were slumbering on the couch of Noel's apartment.

"Huh?"

Nu takes notice of Lambda on her shoulder. Nu smiles and with a single finger, pokes Lambda awake.

"Lambda! Time to wake up and some junk!" Nu yelled with pure cuteness.

Slowly, Lambda's eyes open and she looks around and eventually looks unsteadily up at Nu.

"Sister...Nu...pleasant morning." Lambda said slowly.

"Good morning, Lambda! You were so cute while you sleeping on Nu's shoulder!" Nu said.

"Statement interpreted as...irregular and not normal." Lambda said.

"You're funny! You know what? Nu is tired of Lambda using her big words and making sentences longer than they have to be. It's time for Lambda to talk like Nu! How about it, Lambda?"

Lambda only nodded in response.

"Alright, Lambda! Let's get down to business! Nu is going to teach Lambda about the world around us!"

"Lambda...is looking forward to the lesson with enthusiasm."

Nu and Lambda change their clothes. Nu is wearing her short cocktail white dress with a white rose accessory on her hair while Lambda is wearing the full on yellow shirt with the Pikachu face on it with yellow shorts, also.

* * *

Nu guides Lambda to the Kagutsuchi Park and they walk under the biggest evergreen tree.

"Lambda is curious of the purpose Nu has to walk Lambda under here." Lambda said flatly.

"Nu, can you tell what this thing I'm touching is called?"

"Analyzing subject... classified as perennial woody plant. It most often has many secondary branches supported clear of the ground on a single main stem or trunk with clear apical dominance-" Lambda was interrupted.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Lambda is using all these fancy words! Nu is trying to teach you word simplicity!" Nu explained while holding a single index finger up.

"Word simplicity...explanation required." Lambda asked.

"See? Just like that! With me, I would just ask it like 'What does that mean?' You talk like a human from time to time but you still sound like a sophisticated robot. It's time for Nu to take a crack at bring out that cute girl inside Lambda! Now that explanation you just said...it just sums up into one word: Tree. Try saying it."

"...Tree..." Lambda barely says.

"Good! Now! What is thing called again?" Nu asked.

"A...tree...Lambda now sees this as a tree. Lambda is...beginning to understand...word simplicity of language. Thank you...sister Nu." Lambda said with slight human emotion.

"Yes! It's working! You're starting to sound human! Now back to the subject of this tree here. Do you see what's growing here?"

"...Fleshy seed-associated structures of a plant that are sweet and edible in the raw state." Lambda replied with flatness.

"Yes but how would Nu say it?" Nu asked.

"Lambda...cannot...find the word." Lambda slowly said.

"That thing up there is a fruit. It just puts all of what you said into just a single word! Word simplicity once again! Now say it, Lambda" Nu said in a slightly bossy fashion.

"F...Fruit. Subject...simplified into the term 'fruit'. The...thing...dangling from the tree is a fruit." Lambda said sheepishly.

"You learn fast, Lambda! You're doing better than I thought you would!"

A fruit directly above Nu's head drops and hits Nu on the head square on. Nu falls down.

"Ow! Nu didn't see that coming." Nu said in a slight daze.

"...Hee...Hee...Lambda...feels amusement." Lambda slowly said after a giggle.

"Hold on...did you just laugh?" Nu asked in shock.

"Laugh...definition of 'Laugh': Expression of pleasurable mirth with an audible vocal expulsion of air. Lambda...did...do the...laugh." Lambda replied.

"Like, oh my God! That's a huge step to becoming human, Lambda! Do you know how much of a good thing it is to laugh? It's like the most wonderful sensation you could ever feel! It's like...pure bliss!" Nu said rather mesmerized.

"It is...? Lambda...can understand to a degree but not fully." Lambda said with a hint of confusion.

"You'll get it in due time. All Nu knows is that you laughing is a huge first step in learning how to talk like normal human beings!"

Lambda still looked confused. "Lambda...feels muscles...cramping when...laughing..."

"That's normal, Lambda. You'll get used to it."

"What else can Nu teach Lambda about talking like innate humans?"

"ALL...sorts of things. It all depends on which one you need Nu to teach you at the moment! Just tell Nu what you want Nu to teach you and Nu will do her best to teach you it!"

Lambda nodded. "Lambda...will do her best to learn it..."

* * *

I hope you enjoy it and as always, thanks for reading.

This makes me wish I was in a field of flowers.

Okay, that sounded weird. As always, thanks for reading and I'm going to go eat some melon.

**Language Simplicity: End**


End file.
